


The Hesitant Alien / The Punk Rock Princess

by akamine_chan



Category: Bandom, Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bandom Big Bang 2016, Community: Bandom Big Bang, F/M, fan mix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: A double album mix of songs to go with aethel's amazingly creative fanwork. For Gerard, I put together a mix of songs that not only evokes his alienness, but is also the music that drew him to Earth. For Lindsey, it's an album of women punk rockers.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aethel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lyn-Z's Projekt Revolution Tour Diary [Art]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8071462) by [aethel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel). 



> I was absolutely charmed by aethel's 'zine, and when no one picked her art to do a complement for, I jumped at the chance. But as usual, life threw a bunch of roadblocks at me, and the Lindsey/Gerard story that I really wanted to write just wouldn't jell. I still want to finish that story someday, because in my mind, there's not enough Lindsey/Gerard stories out in the world.

Download zipfile (125MB) [ here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/kloompjrutpfvyb/aethel.zip)

### The Hesitant Alien

  


Tracklist:

  
01 - Aquarius / Let The Sunshine In - The 5th Dimension  
02 - Dream Weaver - Gary Wright  
03 - Starships - Nikki Minaj  
04 - Come Sail Away - Styx  
05 - Motorway to Roswell - The Pixies  
06 - Mr. Spaceman - The Wandering  
07 - Books About UFOs - Husker Du  
08 - Starman - Tomoyasu Hotei  
09 - Calling Occupants of Interplanetary Craft - Klaatu  
10 - Tonight The Stars Revolt! - Powerman 5000  
11 - Zero Zero UFO - The Ramones  
12 - Mr. Spaceman - Omar LinX  
13 - We're Not Alone - Nas  
14 - Rapture - Blondie  


Songs like _Aquarius_ , _Dream Weaver_ , and _Come Sail Away_ really evoked the kinda of dreamy, New Age-y feel that Gerard-as-a-alien gives me. Throw in a dash of classic punk like the Ramones, some alt rock like the Pixies, some great hip-hop from Nas, and you have something that Alien!Gerard might really dig. There's no soundtrack about a alien!Gerard without _Starman_ , but I chose to go with Tomoyasu Hotei's version, and a cover of the Byrds' _Mr. Spaceman_ by the Wandering, a Southern roots group that includes a kazoo. No mix about aliens can be complete without Nikki Minaj's exuberant _Spaceships_ and I chose to end the album with Blondie's _Rapture_ , one of the earliest instances of rapping (by a woman no less!) 

### The Punk Rock Princess

Tracklist:

  
01 - Never Say Never - Romeo Void  
02 - Bad Reputation - Joan Jett  
03 - Horses - Patti Smith  
04 - Typical Girls - The Slits  
05 - Peek-A-Boo - Siouxsie And The Banshees  
06 - Identity - X-Ray Spex  
07 - My Cat - Jack Off Jill  
08 - Driver - Perfect Pussy  
09 - Jumpers - Sleater-Kinney  
10 - Reactor - NOTS  
11 - What Are Little Girls Made Of - Spitboy  
12 - Rebel Girl - Bikini Kill  
13 - Wednesday Night Melody - Bleached  
14 - Leader - Bif Naked  
15 - Give Violence A Chance - G.L.O.S.S.  


Lindsey is in a band that describes its music as _electro-punk jungle pussy_ or _industrial jungle pussy punk_. She's described herself as a feminist, and has a known love for in-your-face performance art. Which to be honest, is a great definition of the punk genre in general.

I wanted to put together a mix of songs that Lindsey would love and appreciate, but also something that would highlight the women (especially women of color, and transwomen) who are too often erased from the history of punk. And I wanted to include some of the newer bands, the young women who are keeping the tradition alive by getting up on stage and proving (again) that anything men can do, women can do louder, faster, and better.

For more information, there's this [The Story of Feminist Punk in 33 Songs](http://pitchfork.com/features/lists-and-guides/9923-the-story-of-feminist-punk-in-33-songs/?page=1).

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Much love to aethel for her patience, and her talent. <3


End file.
